


Of Mice and Presh Mems

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: There was a mouse on her bunk.This could not stand.





	Of Mice and Presh Mems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/gifts).



There was a mouse on her bunk. Well, Adora's bunk which might as well have been the same thing. But those were just details, they didn't matter, the important thing was the mouse, just sitting there, bold as brass, on the pillow. This couldn't stand, Catra wouldn't let it.

She'd gone still when she'd first caught sight of it, now she dropped down to all fours, balancing her weight on her hands as she silently shifted around to find the best angle of attack. The mouse didn't even react, indicating the clear superiority of her stealth and stalking skills. Or an overconfident rodent. Catra knew which option she chose to believe. The very tip of her tail flicked like a metronome as she waited for just the right moment.

There.

Now.

Catra pounced. The mouse let out a long sad squeak. Adora giggled.

Wait.

"Adora?" Catra looked up from the mouse, which felt decidedly not at all like a mouse under her hands. "What are you doing in my bunk?"

Adora leaned down over the side of the upper bunk, hands gripping the frame to keep from overbalancing, ponytail looking especially battable as it hung down from her head. "I wanted to see how you reacted to the mouse," she said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I made it for you."

She glanced back down at the mouse. Now that she was actually looking at it, it was easy to tell it was fake, a lopsided patchwork of red, grey, and white, probably, no definitely, according to her nose, made of and stuffed with scraps of Adora's old, outgrown uniforms. How she'd managed to get it to squeak was a mystery, as was how she'd kept it hidden from everyone. This must have taken Adora ages and no way would Shadow Weaver let her waste her time on it if she knew. Not something like this, not for her.

Catra realised Adora was watching her, hopeful and expectant, and said the first thing that popped into her head. "Should've guessed. It's just like you, dumb and stupid and useless."

Adora's face fell, which, it was hardly her fault she was so sensitive, and besides you'd think she'd be used to it when Shadow Weaver said it to her all the time, just using fancier words. There was absolutely no reason for Adora's voice to sound so small when she said "You don't like it. I'm sorry," and reached for the mouse.

She reflexively hissed and pulled the mouse in closer against her chest, fingers curled protectively around it, the fur along her spine standing on end. "I didn't say that." It was hers. Dumb and stupid and useless and _hers_ , and she wasn't going to let anyone, even Adora, take it away. 

She might've looked a little less like a kicked puppy, but Adora's eyes were still wide and uncertain, and Catra didn't really know what to do, so she stretched up and pressed their mouths together like she'd sometimes seen older cadets do when they thought no one was watching. She wasn't really sure why they enjoyed mashing their faces together like that, but they seemed to. At least, they did from how upset they got when something interrupted them.

Oh. 

It was kind of awkward, their noses bumped each other's chins, their teeth clacked together, and Catra could feel her fangs catching on Adora's lips, but it was also kind of nice, her lips tingled where they actually connected with Adora's, and there was a warm feeling in the pit of her belly that wasn't hunger. At least not the unpleasant kind.

She pulled back after a moment, watching Adora's face, unsure if poleaxed was all that much of an improvement. Blinking slowly at Catra, Adora let go of the bedframe to trace her fingers over her own lips. Then that hand shot out to grab her shirt, yank her back in, Adora's other hand sliding up to cup her face.

This second time wasn't any less awkward than the first. If anything it was even worse with Adora clutching at her, both of them trying to figure out how to angle their mouths together, but the other bits, the ones she'd liked, those were there too. She could've kept on doing this with Adora, trying to figure it out, but eventually, inevitably, Adora overbalanced, sliding off the top bunk and they tumbled back against the lower mattress in a messy tangle of limbs. The mouse let out another of those sad squeaks as it got squished between their bodies. 

"Sorry, sorry." Adora scrambled off of her, pink and flushed. Now she couldn't seem to stop grinning, the big dummy, just because of some awkward face mashing. "I liked that." 

Adora was biting her lip, and Catra realised she was staring at Adora biting her lip, and looked back down at the mouse, still cupped in her hand, somehow none the worse for wear, she had to find somewhere safe for it before anyone found out. "Yeah, I guess I did too."

It'd have to wait for a moment though, as Adora took that as a cue to tackle her for more face mashing.


End file.
